Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are widely used in a variety of sensing applications. In some applications, the use of multiple different MEMS sensors to measure different properties may be desirable. For example, an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone, a cellular phone, or the like) may include a MEMS gyroscope that generates electrical signals indicative of the orientation of the device and/or a MEMS accelerometer that generates electrical signals indicative of the rate and/or direction of acceleration of the device. To facilitate modern electronic devices that continually decrease in size and/or form factor while increasing in complexity, it is desirable to provide sensor devices that are smaller and/or packaged more densely without compromising performance of the sensor devices.